Individuals and companies that send mail are often interested in tracking delivery of mail as it passes through the delivery system. In addition to providing assurance that mail is reaching its destination, tracking is useful for determining whether the timing of the mail is meeting the sender's business needs. For example, someone sending a bill may want the mail to be delivered in time for the recipient to receive it and pay before the due date. Marketing messages may be timed to coincide with a sale or a special event.
Delivery services, like the United States Postal Service (USPS), offer tracking services to meet these interests in tracking. Typically, a special barcode is placed on the mail item. As the mail is transported through the delivery system, barcode scanners are used to scan the codes on the mail and identify each individual piece and its location within the USPS processing facilities. Data related to the processing and delivery of the mail pieces can then be sent back to an originator associated with a particular code.
Use of USPS mail tracking services requires that an account with the USPS be arranged in advance, and a mailer must subscribe to the tracking service. Tracking codes and mailer identification codes are assigned to subscribers, and subscribers are required to inform the USPS when mail to be tracked is being inducted into the delivery system.
Rather than dealing directly with the USPS, some mailers find it desirable to obtain tracking capabilities through a third party tracking service, such as those provided at the website www.trackmymail.com. The tracking service takes responsibility for interacting with the USPS in fulfilling the requirements to assign tracking numbers to mail pieces and to initiate tracking for particular mail pieces. Also, such third party services will process the raw, and difficult to interpret, USPS tracking data, and prepare a report for mailers that is more user friendly. Third party services achieve economies of scale by handling tracking codes for many different customers. Such services may be particularly attractive to mailers who only have an occasional need for tracking their mail, and who can benefit from the tracking services' quick access to tracking capabilities.